Silk and Cuffs
by Nicole4211
Summary: After a naughty suggestion from Gray, Juvia comes over with handcuffs dangling from her fingers. A Gruvia one-shot, complete smut inside.


**Special request from FeatherGuitar. I've had several requests for Gruvia smut so… here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Silk and Cuffs**

She lay there, nearly motionless in the center of the large bed. Her body was completely bare, her arms pulled above her head and secured there with a pair of velvet lined handcuffs. Her long blue hair cascaded in waves over the black silk sheets and both her eyes and mouth were covered with a thin strip of black fabric. Her deliciously large breasts were the only thing that hinted at movement, rising and falling with every breath she took. Long slender legs stretched out to the foot of the bed, parted just enough so that I could see a hint of the treasure nestled between them.

With deceptively steady steps, I rounded the bed, my gaze intently watching the erotic figure sprawled out as some sort of sumptuous banquet. I made sure she could hear me, shuffling my feet slightly over the carpeted floor as I went. I knew she was waiting for me, expecting me to ravish her at any moment… but I made her wait, wanting to heighten the sweet anticipation.

My hands were buried in my pants pockets, my shirt already thrown over the back of a nearby chair. I couldn't believe she'd agreed to this. I'd mentioned it in jest a few days ago, laughing at the way her face had instantly turned a pretty shade of crimson, but never had I imagined that she'd actually do it. And not only had she done it but she'd initiated it.

She'd come over like she did almost every evening, preferring my place over her own since my place had more privacy. Before I'd even had a chance to greet her, her hand had lifted, a pair of handcuffs dangling from her fingers. Silently I'd stared at her, realization dawning quickly. Her beautiful face had slowly smiled up at me, showing her nervousness and something hot and tingly had shot through my veins.

Now, I continued to pace, my steps bringing me closer and closer to the bed. I couldn't believe what the sight of her erotically displayed body did to me. The raging hard on beneath my pants was evidence enough to prove the lust I was feeling at the moment. It was a struggle to keep myself away, wanting to pounce on her and enjoy every incredible inch of her body, but I held back. My barely restrained patience gnawed at me, especially when she whimpered softly through the gag and shifted her body slightly. I watched her breasts quiver with her movements and I could see her nipples puckering with need. My God she was gorgeous.

I approached the side of the bed, my legs brushing against the mattress. Her head turned slightly in my direction at the sound and I leaned forward. I licked my lips as my mouth hovered above her tight nipple and softly I blew a stream of cool air over the peak.

Her reaction was devastating, her body violently arching off the sheets. I wanted to wrap my lips around her needy tits and suck them till we'd both lost our minds but I stood back, straightening up from the bed and backing away. Her body was still crying out to me, her back lifting up in silent need but I continued to move away till I was out in the hallway and I'd closed the door.

I breathed a heavy sigh, trying to calm my own pounding need. This was supposed to be driving her crazy but instead it was driving _me _crazy. I wanted her so badly it almost hurt and I found my hand slipping beneath the waistband of my pants and grasping my rock hard erection to ease some of the discomfort. Steadily I stroked myself, leaning my head back against the wall as I concentrated on breathing. It was a torturous cycle, my calming intakes of air soothing me slightly only to have a vivid image of Juvia's naked body plaster itself in my thoughts and making me tug on my cock as a wave of lust tumbled inside of me.

I waited a few more minutes, prolonging the sweet agony, and then I reached for the door and opened it again.

Her face immediately turned towards the sound, her body slightly tense as it waited for me. I moved to the foot of the bed and looked down at her, unfastening the button of my pants and then letting the garment fall off my body to pool at my feet. My boxers went next and my hand once again found my hard length. I stroked myself as I gazed at her, the sight so delicious my balls started to tighten. A moan left my lips and her body responded, her legs slowly sliding over the sheets as if to ease some of her pent up ache within her.

I reached a hand out and touched the tip of my finger to the top of her foot. Steadily I walked around the bed, keeping my finger on her body as I moved, trailing the digit over her ankle and up her leg. Every muscle in her body seemed to tighten as I touched her and when I reached the top of her thigh I leaned forward and placed a warm wet kiss to her lower belly.

Her hips lifted off the bed, searching out my mouth but I retreated instantly, straightening up and removing my hand. My eyes fell back to her breasts, my tongue poking out to moisten my lips as I watched their creamy fullness tremble with her heavy breaths. I simply couldn't hold back anymore and leaned forward, taking a deliciously pert nipple between my lips and suckling gently. I could hear the chains of the handcuffs scrape against the wooden posts at the head of the bed as her entire body arched up for my mouth, pressing herself as close as possible.

I was kneeling beside her now on the silk sheets and my mouth continued to lavish attention on her hardened nub. My tongue licked leisurely over the bud, flicking the sensitive tip and then drawing it in between my lips. I loved how she responded to me, how she practically begged me with her body to seduce her. I didn't touch her with my hands, concentrating all my efforts to pleasuring her tit with my mouth. When I finally released her, I blew another stream of cool air over her flesh which was moist from my mouth and watched her shiver in response.

A long moan rumbled inside her chest and was muffled by the strip of fabric covering her mouth. I crawled over her body, careful to keep my hands and knees on either side of her and then dipped my face down and kissed her neck. My lips caressed her flesh, opening and sucking on the rapidly beating pulse beneath her jaw. She tilted her head to allow me better access and I started making a trail with my tongue along the column of her throat and then up to her chin. I pressed a kiss to her covered mouth. I could feel her lips part eagerly for mine but the fabric kept us apart and her frustration was almost tangible as she lifted her head to try and deepen the kiss.

I pulled away, sliding up slightly and whispered beside her ear, "Do you like this?"

Immediately her head nodded and I grinned.

I slid back down her body, pressing light kisses along the center of her chest and stomach then moved between her spread legs. With a flurish of my hands I created a small egg shaped chunk of ice and pressed it against the inside of her thigh, just above her knee. A muffled gasp left her mouth and I slowly started to slide the ice up her leg. My mouth followed in its wake, heating up the icy trail and I could feel her thigh muscles tensing and flexing to farther north I went.

When I reached the apex of her thighs I trailed the ice along each feminine lip, watching the way her hips lifted off of the mattress wantonly, and then I moved to the other leg, starting the torture over again. By the time I reached her center again she was wiggling uncontrollably, groans filtering through the thin piece of fabric covering her mouth. I blew a cool stream of air over her already moist cleft and then dipped my head and licked up the slit, flicking my tongue over her sensitive clit before sitting back.

"Juvia…," I said quietly, crawling up her body till my face was hovering above hers. Her chest was heaving and I groaned at the feel of her breasts brushing against my chest with every heavy breath she took. I lifted a hand to her face, touching the fabric that covered her mouth and then asked, "Do you want me to take this off?"

Eagerly she nodded her head, her hands straining against the confines of the cuffs. I kissed her mouth above the fabric and then worked on the knot behind her head, sliding the pieces free and then removing it while my lips still kissed hers. As soon as she was free her tongue darted between my lips, devouring me in her need. I kissed her back, stroking my tongue along hers and soon I was lost, my mind completely enraptured by her sweet mouth.

It took all the willpower inside of me to keep my body from sinking into hers, from sliding my hips between her already opened thighs and thrusting my cock deep within her warm body. I knew how it would feel, how her tight little passage would clamp around my throbbing length and squeeze me till I came so hard that I was rutting like a wild man inside of her. I had to shake my head and pull my mouth from hers to keep myself from fucking her this very instant and she whimpered in protest as I left.

"Gray-sama, please!" she begged and I wanted so badly to slide my dick inside her that it almost hurt. Somehow though, I manage to rise up from the bed and start prowling around it. Her curvaceous body was so arousing though that I barely made it to the end of the bed before I lunged between her legs and started licking her sweet little cunt. She screamed as my tongue delved between her slick folds and I had to circle my arms around her hips to keep them from bucking up wildly. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked, pulling at the tiny nub and making her gasp and moan uncontrollably. God, I loved the way she reacted, loved making her go wild for me. Her labored breaths were growing louder and louder and soon I could feel the muscles in her thighs shaking, the muscles flexing. I moved my hand between her legs and slid a finger inside her sheath while I sucked on her clit and it was her undoing, her body bowing off the bed as she screamed a garbled version of my name over and over again.

I held on to her still, lightly licking my tongue over her throbbing center to prolong her orgasm till I felt her body start to unwind. I looked up the length of her body, feeling my cock twitch longingly for her and climbed up till I was hovering above her. My lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss and I let my body sink against her. Immediately she wrapped her legs around my hips and I could feel my erection slide against her warmth.

I reached up and undid the knot behind her head, watching her blink up at me as it was removed and then she silently tugged with her arms, showing me that she wanted me to undo the cuffs that were restraining her.

I shook my head and grinned at her. "Not yet baby," I said and then covered her mouth with my own. I could hear her tugging on the cuffs, the metal scraping against the wooden bed frame. My hands slid up and down her body, cupping her large breasts and then teasing her nipples. With every movement, she writhed against me, squeezing her legs around my waist to try and draw me inside of her.

I wanted it… bad. My erection slipped up and down her wet slit and I knew that with just a twist of my hips I could sink inside her tight little body. But I wanted to tease her, make her beg for my cock.

I sat back on my heels, splaying a hand over her belly to hold her still. Her lips were slightly parted, her large gorgeous eyes staring up at me with so much heat I felt myself melting. "Tell me what you want," I demanded, reaching my hand down and palming my hard length.

I watched her gulp and then tug once again on the restraints. I shook my head and waited for her response. "Please, put it…"

"Put it where?" I pressed, slowly stroking myself.

A choked sob left her mouth and her legs parted further, inviting me in.

"Say it Juvia. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

She whimpered again, her arms straining above her head. "Yes, Gray-sama… please just…," she struggled, not wanting to say the words so I helped her along.

"Just…," I started and leaned over her body, guiding my cock to her entrance and resting the head just barely nudged inside. "Say it."

I licked inside her mouth, thrusting my tongue the same way I'd like to thrust my dick inside of her. Her hips were lifting off the mattress, trying to guide me further inside but I kept myself just far enough away till she finally relented and whispered, "Juvia wants you to… fuck her."

Heat surged through my veins and a moment later I rammed myself inside of her, sinking to the root within her body. She screamed at the intrusion as I groaned deeply and hissed as her slick walls squeezed me tightly. "Shit, Juvia… you feel so good," I said and started to slowly slide out. Her legs were wrapped around my hips and as soon as I'd pulled out nearly to the tip she tightened her grip and forced me back inside of her.

A pattern started, me withdrawing only to have her push me back inside. It was sweet torture but I wanted the control, wanted to be the one to drive her over the edge that I could tell was so near for her. I grabbed her legs, unraveling them from my waist and pressed a hand to each of her inner thighs. She was spread open wide for me, her knees bent and I slid my cock inside. I could feel her muscles flex beneath my hands, trying to wrap back around my waist but I held her firmly down and started thrusting rhythmically inside of her.

Her head was thrashing over the covers, her hands now gripping the bed frame bars above her head. I angled my hips in the way I knew she liked and watched her turn her face into her arm and muffle her own cry as she bucked and clenched tightly around my hard length, her body thrown into a fit of spasms that continuously sucked and released my cock.

I could feel myself nearing my own climax and I fought against it, not wanting to end it like this. As she came down from her orgasm I reached to the side and grabbed the small key off the nightstand and made quick work of the cuffs around her wrists. The instant they were off her hands were on me, desperately running over my shoulders and back then along my stomach and chest. Her legs clamped around my hips and with a strength I didn't know she possessed, she rolled us over till she was sitting astride me and her hands pushed my wrists to the mattress above my head.

I looked up into her determined face, trying hard not to smile at the triumphant look there. "Juvia's turn," she said and with surprising skill she lifted and twisted her hips till she managed to get my erection between her wet folds and then sunk down, completely sheathing my hard length inside of her.

I moaned loudly and laid back, enjoying the sight of her bouncing breasts as she started to move, sliding up and down my length over and over again. I lifted my hands to try and cup a rounded breast but she quickly grabbed my wrist and pinned it above my head… again.

I could have easily broken free from her grasp but I let her have her way, secretly turned on by her domination over me. But I wasn't going to make it _too_ easy on her.

Her body leaning over me made it easy to claim a hard nipple and I sucked it between my lips, listening to her gasp and moan as my tongue flicked over the tip. Her hips were working, impaling herself over and over and I bent my knees to place my feet flat on the mattress, adjusting the position so she was slamming against me at an angle.

I could tell by the way her breathing grew raspy and harsh that she was nearing release and her thrusts had turned spastic and uncontrolled. It turned me on so much seeing her like this, losing herself to lust and I felt my own belly tighten, my orgasm floating towards the surface.

I lifted my arms, Juvia not even bothering to hold me down any more and I grabbed her hips, slamming them against me as I thrust my own forward. Her lips found mine and with a whimper she came, harsh cries escaping her mouth and dissolving inside my own mouth.

I pounded into her, losing myself. Her head rolled to my shoulder and she buried her face against my neck. Her lips pressed against the flesh there and when I was so close to coming that I could feel the pressure building, her teeth sunk into my neck and I came… hard, spurting hot semen inside her body with violent jerks of my hips.

I hadn't realized how sweaty we'd become till I lay there, my hand leisurely traveling up and down her spine. Her body was draped over mine and she was lightly kissing and licking the spot she'd marked with her teeth. I pushed her hair back from her face, turning her to look at me. "So, do you like being cuffed?" I asked, staring into her deep blue eyes.

She blushed but didn't look away and then nodded her head nervously.

I laughed. After what she'd just done, she was going to be all shy about it. I looked at her again, smiling at her beautiful face. "Maybe next time I'll let you do it to me…"

The End

* * *

**Phew… done. I hope you liked it. Sorry that it's all just sex but… yea whatever lol.**

* * *

**A special thank you to Leoslady4ever and Deathsembrace137 for helping me out in a few places when I got stuck. **

**Also, thank you FeatherGuitar for staying on me to do this and not being too pushy lol.**


End file.
